Naruto Uzumaki Baby Daddy
by Zall88
Summary: YOUR life with Naruto from the time you meet till after you have kids and everything inbetween!


**Naruto Baby Daddy**

::How you met::

You were four at the time, and you were walking with an older ninja from your village to Kahona. You were going to be adopted by a man over there. His name? Sandaime Hokage; the third Hokage. You were so excited to finally have a home. Finally you reached the village and saw more ninja with an old man in red robes. When you and your ninja arrived the man bent down to your level and smiled.

"Hello, you must be ____ ____," he said sweetly to you. You nodded your head. "Do you know who I am?"

You nodded again. "Uh-huh. You're Hokage-sama."

The Hokage chuckled, "You can call me dad or grandpa you know."

You all started walking back to the Hokage's building. "Okay Hokage-sama."

The other ninjas all smiled at how cute you were. Your hair bounced as you walked along. There was a crashing noise followed by some yelling and laughing.

"Naruto!" a man's voice yelled.

Just then a boy about six came running around the corner and ran into you; knocking you to the ground.

"Ouch!" you exclaimed as you looked at your skinned hands and bloody elbow.

The ninjas started to freak and pulled him off of you while another lifted you up off the ground.

"Are you alright, Miss (last name)?" all the ninjas were asking.

A man with brown hair and a scar on his nose in a ninja's clothes came running around the corner as well. He stopped and looked at the kid with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. The man was covered in paint.

"Naruto!" the man yelled.

"Iruka," the Hokage said to the man, "I would ask why you are covered in paint, but," he added looking at the kid; Naruto, "I think I have a fairly good idea as to the answer."

Iruka bowed. "I am sorry for him Lord Hokage. This kind of act will not go unpunished I can assure you."

You looked at the struggling boy being restrained by the ninjas. You looked back to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama?" you asked.

He smiled down at you before turning back to Iruka. "Iruka, I'd like you to meet my new daughter, ____ ____."

Iruka looked down at you with a shocked expression. Naruto stopped struggling and looked at you.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage someday! Believe it!" he yelled.

You smiled at him and then back at the Hokage. "He's funny."

The ninja laughed and the Hokage smiled. He knew that you and Naruto were going to be friends and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

::How he asked you out::

Ten years later you are now fourteen and Naruto is sixteen. You were just walking around the village with a smile on your face. Naruto was coming back from his three year training with Jiraiya. Your Hokage-father had died just before Naruto left. You had cried for the longest time, not going to see anybody nor allowing anybody to see you. Nobody but Naruto, who ended up dragging your butt out of your room to see your friends.

You couldn't walk through the village anymore, you ran to the gates to great your best friend. When you got there you saw two figures out in the distance; one larger and walking calmly, and the other just a bit shorter and bouncing. Jiraiya and Naruto. You waved.

"Naruto!" you yelled.

The bouncing figure stopped for just the slightest second before a dust storm was created from his running toward you. When he reached you he picked you up and spun you around.

"____!" he yelled over and over.

You giggled as he set you down. "Oh Naruto, I missed you so much!"

He hugged you again, burring his head in your hair. You blushed madly as you hugged him back.

"I missed you more," Naruto whispered. Suddenly he pulled away and looked you in the eyes. "I told myself I'd do this when I got back, and I'm going to do it. ____, I really like you; go on a date with me tonight?"

A smile broke out across your face as you gave him a peck on the cheek. "I really like you too Naruto; of course I'll go out with you."

Naruto put that big goofy grin on his face as he hugged you again. "Great! I'll pick you up at your place at seven!" He started to run off to find his other friends when he suddenly stopped and looked back. "Do you still live at the Hokage building or did Granny Tsunade kick you out?"

You laughed, "No, she let me stay. She said it was my home and she wouldn't kick me out."

"Great! I'll see you at seven!" Naruto yelled as he ran off.

::First date::

It was ten minuets to seven and you were all ready for your date with Naruto. You couldn't believe you were going on a date with your best friend and crush. You smiled as you put a flower in your hair as it was half clipped back and curly. There was a knock on your door and you opened it to see a guard.

"What is it?" you asked sweetly, thou slightly disappointed that it wasn't Naruto.

The guard bowed in respect; you were still the Third's daughter. "Miss (last name), I am here to inform you that Naruto Uzumaki is waiting at the entrance to the building; as always."

You smiled and walked out. "Thank you, but you could have let him up; as always."

The guard smiled. "Of course Miss, but as always I must have permission before letting him in."

The guard was walking you down to meet Naruto as you responded, "He doesn't need permission to go and see Tsunade."

"Tsunade is a very well skilled ninja and does not need protection," the guard told you.

"Pfft. I don't need protection just because I am not a ninja," you told him. "Besides, it's only Naruto."

The guard chuckled as he held the door open for you to leave on your date with Naruto. "Have a nice evening Miss (last name); Naruto."

You took Naruto's arm and waved back at the guard. "Thank you; enjoy the rest of your night as well!"

Naruto led you to the ramen shop and the two of you sat down on the stools. You gave a chuckle as Naruto ordered you both the special.

"What is it ____?" he asked you.

You shook your head. "I should have known this is where you'd bring me, Naruto."

"But you love ramen!" Naruto yelled at you.

You leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That I do."

Your ramen arrived and you both dug into your meals. When you were both done Naruto paid and brought you home.

::The proposal::

Six years later you are now twenty and Naruto is twenty-two; Naruto was also the Hokage now. You and Naruto had been dating the entire time, and many men were jealous of Naruto as they marveled at your beauty. At the current moment you and Naruto were walking down the street; your arm linked through his. Naruto seemed to be fidgeting a lot more today than normal. Finally he stopped and looked around with a smile. You looked at him quizzically as he unlinked your arms and stood before you.

"What is it Naruto?" you asked him.

Naruto took both of your hands in his and looked down at you, into your eyes. "____ ____, here, in the very place that we met, I have to ask you two very important questions."

"Of course," you told him.

"First, ____, do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I've told you many times that I love you, and I mean it every time. Naruto, what is the meaning of such a question?"

Naruto smiled. "I was just making sure. Now the second question." He got down on one knee right there in front of everybody; pulling a box out of his pocket and handing it to you. "____ ____, I love you so much; will you marry me?"

You gasped and opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. You pulled it out of the box and looked at it.

"Yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you Naruto! I love you so much!" you yelled as you slipped the ring on and hugged him.

Naruto spun you around and kissed you full on the lips before everybody on the streets as they all cheered. You were the happiest girl in Kahona right then and there.

::The wedding::

The whole village was at your and Naruto's wedding. Hinata was your maid of honor and Sasuke was the best man. You looked absolutely stunning in your dress as the ninja that always guarded your door walked you down the aisle. Finally it was time to bind your and Naruto's life together forever.

"I do," he said with that big goofy smile of his.

"I do," you echoed.

You and Naruto kissed, and once again you were the happiest girl in all Kahona.

::How you told him you were pregnant::

You were looking at the test in your bathroom. It finally beeped and you looked at it, threw it away, and walked to your husband's office. You didn't even knock as you just walked right in.

Naruto looked up and gave you a smile. "I can see why Gaara hates paperwork," he said lightly. But then he saw your pissed face and shot to his feet. "What's the matter?"

"You idiot! You told me you used a condom; now look! We're having a baby!" you yelled at him.

Naruto broke into a smile. "We're having a baby?"

"Yah, and all because you didn't use protection," you told him, missing the grin.

He picked you up and spun you around. "Then why are you not happy?! This is wonderful news!" He set you down. "Is it not?"

"You wanted a baby?" you asked him.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I want children!"

You smiled and gave him a kiss. "How many would you like?"

He gave you that big goofy grin again. "How many can I have?"

You giggled and gave him another kiss.

::Family::

First you had a baby boy that you named ____ ____ Uzumaki. He is very rambunctious like his father and has many friends. He is a very skilled ninja and grows up to be an AMBU caption.

Next you had twin girls. ____ ____ Uzumaki is the older of the two by an hour and is defiantly the one who's more "into guys" than her sister. She doesn't become a ninja, but rather a stay home mom and has a job as a model for "Come, Come Paradise", despite your and Naruto's pleasure. The younger twin, ____ ____ Uzumaki, is more of a tomboy. She enjoys roughing it with the guys and takes on any battle head on, just like her father. She grows up to become a skilled ninja, but only wishes to be a Jonnin teacher to the gennin.

Because it was very important to you, Naruto and you adopted a little boy with a cat demon sealed inside of him. He has a cat's tail, but not the ears. He is very sweet and is kind to everything and everybody. Nobody fears or resents him like they did Naruto, but rather everybody loves him. His parents had given him no name, so you and Naruto named him ____ ____ Uzumaki. He grows up to be a great father to his own children, but does not become a ninja. He opened up a children's home, a homeless shelter, and many other places for people in need. He is now very well respected not only among the people of Kahona, but the other villages as well.


End file.
